


Disgust Is Well Known To Me

by goopyie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But he doesn't tell anyone because he's disgusted with himself and embarrassed, L finds out eventually btw, Light is actually kinda decently good?, Light is raped, Light only kills people for revenge at first and then to save others, M/M, Multiple times, basiclaly, i might do a second part to this who knows, no one dies, read to find out more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: Light has had it rough, more so than anyone else his age. He's been raped multiple times throughout his life, PTSD and Paranoia being only the tip of the iceberg of his problems. When he comes across the Death Note for the first time, he filled with euphoria. The chance to get his revenge on those that have done this to him, and then rid the world of people like them. It would be his job to do this, even if he's corrupted along the way.





	Disgust Is Well Known To Me

Light is in middle school when it happens for the first time. At only the age of 12 does he experience something so unforgivable, something he'd never be able to recover from no matter how many years of therapy he'd attend.

It happened in the boys locker room at his dingy middle school. It'd been right after they lost the last round of the regional tennis championship. His team had trudged, their heads hanging low, to their locker room. Their coach, just recently out of college and new at being a coach, had barged in with anger prevalent. They'd flinched away at his anger, knowing how terrible he could get. And of course, the first for his eyes to lay on was Light. Him being scrawny and nerdy probably led to him being the perfect target.

Light remembers what happens next like it was yesterday. The awful stench and feel of the coach's breath on his face as he received the brunt of his anger. The feeling of being yanked so forcefully his shoulder was dislocated, his knees dragging on the ground and being skinned. Until he felt the cold air hit him, along with the feeling of his pants around his knees. He remembers how he yelled so loud his voice turned to nothing, and how his teammates just averted his eyes as his body was violated in a way it never should have been. He remembers the feeling of something sticky running down his thighs as he was left alone to lay on the tile floor of that disgusting room. How he never told anyone was beyond him, maybe he was disgusted at himself for not trying harder. Or maybe disgusted that his body reacted to the touch of that awful man.

The second time he was in high school, at the age of 15.

There was a football game that night, and he attended with his boyfriend at the time. They'd strayed from the crowd to the older stadium, and then behind the bleachers. They'd made out and felt each other up a bit, all this willingly. It was not until a group of another 3 boys came out from the darkness that things took a turn for the worst.

They'd held him down and forced themselves on him, not stopping until they were satisfied. He remembers the feeling of something being shoved in him, with no preparation beforehand. And then another was shoved in not a moment later, his hole filled with their disgusting rods. The feeling of another being shoved into his mouth, another into his hand. He'd became a pleasuring tool for them. He'd been covered and filled with their seed over and over again, with no stop. The others left eventually, until it was just him and his so called boyfriend. The chuckle and kiss that was pressed to his temple as he was redressed and taken home again. The words that lingered with him for years. _"Wasn't that fun, babe? We should do that again sometime."_ Again, he told no one. Disgusted with himself for letting it happen again.

The third time he was in college, at the age of 18. He was suffered from PTSD and paranoia, but even then he found himself in the same position.

He was the last to leave the classroom, needing to speak to the teacher about his missing grades. The smirk that played across that disgusting old man's face as he laughed and told him to get on his hands and knees and he'll consider bringing his grades up. And the nausea that crept up on him as he did so, thinking he'd do nothing to him and that he'd be fine and have a better grade from this. But oh how he was wrong.

It happened again.

The feeling of hands grabbing and pulling him forward, the sound of his pants hitting the floor as he was done with the door and windows open. His teeth digging into his lips to keep him from crying out. The feeling of the man's seed worming it's way into his hole. The tears that streamed down his cheeks as he was thrown to the ground and rammed into again. The sound of cicadas and bees as his body betrayed him and he came onto the floor. The horror as the man finished and huffed in pleasure, telling him his grades will be in order soon. The embarrassment as he ran through the halls, his clothes disheveled and covered in stains as tears continued to fall. And then the horror of bumping into someone and being seen as the mess he was.

But then the feeling of absolute euphoria when he just so happened to come across the death note, the perfect thing to exact his revenge.


End file.
